gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Estellise Sidos Heurassein
, nicknamed , is the female protagonist of Tales of Vesperia. Profile Princess of the Zaphias Imperial Family, Estelle is a nickname given to her by Yuri; her full name is Estellise Sidos Heurassein. She has the ability to use healing artes without the need for a Blastia. His desire for this power caused the Commandant of the Imperial Knights, Alexei, to take her captive, but Yuri and her other friends saved her. After this they went on to defeat the "Adephagos," opening the way for her to achieve her lifelong dream of being a picture book writer. Has an innocent and kind demeanor, and always puts others first. While warm and gentle-mannered, she also knows little of the world, and can cause problems for those around her with her frivolous comments. Story Estelle first encounters Yuri Lowell as they are both attempting to escape from the castle. She enlists his aid in her search for Flynn Scifo. Along the way, Yuri gives her the nickname "Estelle". After reuniting with Flynn, she decides to continue traveling with Yuri in order to broaden her horizons. During their journey it is revealed that Estelle is both a princess and a leading candidate to succeed the throne. Unbeknownst to her, she also possesses the power of the Child of the Full Moon, which grants her the ability to use healing artes without a blastia, drawing her powers directly from the world's aer. After hearing about the threat of the Child of the Full Moon by the elder in Myorzo, Estelle leaves the group with Raven following after her. She is later caught by Alexei Dinoia and used as a weapon against her friends and was taken to Zaphias. After a failed rescue attempt, she fell into despair and her power took control over her. Under her trance, she fought against her friends and pleaded them to kill her. However, thanks to some encouragement by Yuri, she was able to come back to her senses, but not before her power went out of control without Alexei controlling it. The others then pulled their strength together and brought Estelle back. A sidequest in the game revolving around the Tree of Halure reveals that Estelle had chosen to live in Halure and write children's stories after her journey was over. In the end credits, Estelle can be seen reading to children, as well as finishing and closing a book she had written herself. In addition to her skill with stories, Estelle is skilled at naming things based off the things she has read. Throughout the game, she named Karol Capel's guild Brave Vesperia, the elemental Spirits, and the town of Aurnion. Crossover Appearances Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds Estelle appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Flynn Scifo. Project X Zone III (RedTheHedgehog140) Estelle appears in the game as a Solo Unit. CXN: Capcom X Namco She is one of the characters from the Namco side. Project X Zone: Fight For The Future 20XX Estelle appears as one of the playable characters from Namco. Other Characters from Tales of Vesperia *Yuri Lowell *Flynn Scifo *Rita Mordio *Raven (Tales of Vesperia) *Judith *Karol Capel *Zagi Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Tales of Category:Tales of Vesperia Category:Project X Zone Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Bosses Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Females Category:Allies Category:Humans